If Tomorrow Comes
by cherothehero
Summary: Jane knew about Maura's feelings for her. She is a detective after all. Maura is having trouble not to repeat a past action. These two women trying to control themselves even when they just want to tear each others clothes off. cherokeehillread. - send a request that you want in the smut.
1. Chapter 1

Maura paused at the doorstep of Jane's apartment. She sucked in her breath and knocked firmly, shaking herself out a bit she smiled when her friend answered the door.

"Hey, Maur."

"Jane, I would like to talk to you."

Jane moved out of the way for Maura to enter her domain and turned around walking back to her kitchen. Maura put her purse on the dining room table; she stepped out of her high heels and padded over to Jane. Jane handed Maura her glass of wine and sipped on her own beer.

"What do ya' want to talk about then Maur?"

Maura gripped the counter top and inhaled quickly. She turned around and faced her taller friend. "Jane, I'm going to put myself on the line here and open myself up to you. Please. Can you try not speaking until I have finished?"

Jane nodded slowly setting her beer on the counter and pushed herself onto the counter. Maura looked up at her friend and bit her lip.

"Jane, lately I've been having these feeling for you and mpfh—," Maura was cut off as Jane pressed her lips into the Medical Examiner's. A tongue opened the doctor's mouth and a hand gripped the back of her neck and hip pulling her in between the detective's legs.

"I know Maura."

The doctor stared at Jane and glared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jane laughed and jumped down from the counter, pulling Maura down the hall way and into her bedroom, "Why do you think I've been taking you on date these past couple of months? And haven't bothered humoring my mother and gone out on blind dates for her."

Maura paused, searching Jane's face and teared up, "I thought we were going as friends, but I wished we went as more."

Jane pulled the doctor close and kissed her forehead, "We're more Maur, and we can concur the world. And I've thought of you as my wife since Hoyt. I could never live my life without you."

Maura pulled Jane closer and kissed her neck. Jane moved her hands to the doctor's hips and groaned slightly. "Maur…"

The Chief Medical Examiner looked up at her friend and smiled,"Jane I know you've been stressed lately and that you need to release your pent up tension."

Jane went to refuse but the doctor wouldn't allow it. Pushing the taller Italian back until her knees hit the bed, Maura attacked Jane's mouth, barely letting the detective breathe. Jane fell into her bed and groaned as the weight of her friend hit her chest.

Maura pushed Jane's shirt off and slowly unbuckled the belt. Maura pulled the badge and gun off the Italian slowly dropping them to the floor and pushing them under the bed. Maura pulled the detective off the bed and soon both women we're back on the bed, naked as the day as they were born.

Maura slid Jane's cuffs onto the owner's wrists. Pushing the detective down and forcing her to stay down Maura moved down on her friend. Licking and kissing her friend's stomach. The doctor scratched Jane's abs and Jane pushed her hips out, moaning.

Jane opened her eyes quickly and huffed out a breath. She rubbed her scars on her hands and sighed. Again, a dream with her best friend topping her in bed. She sighed again and wished she had the guts to confess. Tomorrow. She would confess tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane returned from work and stepped into her apartment. Looking around and taking a notice that nothing seemed out of place she carried on and went into her bedroom. A quick shower, a light dash of eyeliner, and a ruffle of curls and Jane was almost ready. She looked in her closet and searched for something to wear.

"Today… today I confess…. What do I wear when I go to confession? Geez… it's been how long since I've gone to an actual confession. Maybe six years now?"

A small monologue later and Jane pulled on her sleek black pant suit with a deep green under shirt. A pair of barely-there heels and she was out the door. In her small car she drove five miles an hour under the speed limit to by herself some time.

But, time wasn't on her side. She stepped out of her automobile and walked up to her best friend's house. Lights were littered around the house giving the building a since of hospitality. Knocking on the door and pushing a fly-away out of her face she smiled when the doctor answered the door.

#UB6IB9#

The friend's laughed as they took sips of their drinks of choice. A joke passed between them, laughing at how Jane always got corrected. It was either calling Bass a turtle and being corrected with Maura glaring playfully and fixing the detective with 'Tortoise' or calling the plastic toy her brother and partner talked about a doll when the two men would glare and fix the woman with 'action figure'. Jane couldn't win with her vocabulary purposefully being wrong.

A clink of glasses sounded before they took the last sips. Glasses clamped down to the table in front of the shared sofa. A shared blanket between friends tied the deal as Maura shifted and pulled Jane's shoulders down so the Italian could rest her head in the doctor's lap. Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair. A pause in the conversation was being taken two ways. The blonde happy and comfortable while the dark haired beauty took this time to gather her courage and speak up.

"Maura? Can I ask you something?"

Maura smiled and looked down at her friend, "Of course Jane."

"Have you ever been with a woman before?"

Maura's fingers paused for a split second before going back to the massage she was giving. She bit her lip slightly and sighed. Jane shifted and turned onto her back looking up from the lap at her friend. Maura's hand moved one resting on Jane's hands that were on her stomach and the other went to her temple to rub the twitch that just started.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Maura shifted in her seat a bit while trying to ignore the questioning eyes of Jane.

"Well explain!" Jane took Maura's hand that was resting on her own and tried to convey a silent message that everything was okay.

"Well. There was no emotional attachment. It was a onetime deal. She was my friend. She told me she liked me. It was rape really. I didn't want it to happen that fast. I wanted to take it slower. I guess. It didn't hurt, but our friendship ended that night. She told me I just wasn't good enough for her. Just wasn't what she thought I'd be." Maura pulled a tissue out of the box near her and dabbed her eyes slightly, ridding them of the tears.

Jane sat up from her friend's lap and pulled her into a tight hug. Maura accepted the hug and held tightly to her friend.

"Is this why you're so reserved on telling me that you like me?"

Maura's head snapped back quickly, clipping Jane's chin. Both women hissed in pain. Jane gripped her chin and sucked on her lip while Maura held the back of her head in shock and stared at the detective.

"How did you find out," Maura said through gritted teeth, "Who told you?"

Jane touched her swollen lip and felt a slight bump from where she ended up biting herself, "No one told me Maur. Hello, detective here for a reason."

Maura lowered her hand from the back of her skull as the pain subsided and pulled Jane's face closer to look at her lip. "I could get you some ice to help with the pain."

Jane chuckled and took Maura's hand from her face. "Don't change the subject."

"I wasn't changing the subject."

Jane raised her eyebrow at the doctor and stared.

"Okay, so I was attempting to change the subject."

"Hives. You've got hives. Serves you right for lying."

Maura covered her neck and glared at the Italian. A silence fell over the women and they both continued staring at each other for a few seconds. "I don't like you Jane. I could never just like you." Maura turned her head away and stared at the corner of the coffee table and tried not to tear up as she imagined her only true friendship shattering before her.

"Maur, look at me. Please?" The deep voice graveled and husked its way down Maura's spine. The doctor turned and looked at the eyes of the detective. Dark brows turned down in a pleading manner Jane wanted to understand.

"Jane, please. I can't just like you. I would say that it started as a small crush. You're brave and righteous. But it grew. I wanted your affections. But I can't just like you." Maura's eyes pleaded to let the subject drop. Jane wasn't going to have it.

"Maur. Please. Just tell me what you're really feeling. I can't be left here knowing but not truly knowing."

"Jane. I love you. I have. Since you shot yourself. Shot yourself trying to protect you brother and I."

Jane pulled the crying doctor into a fierce hug. Whispering, "It's okay Maura. Because that's the moment I realized my life wasn't worthy of living if you weren't there to be in my life. That's why I went with him."

Maura sobbed into Jane's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura leaned into Jane's shoulder, silently snores vibrating on the detective's shoulder. Jane chuckled. Lifting the slender blonde into her arms Jane tried to carry the woman to her bedroom. Picking her up the doctor instictly leaned her arms over Jane's shoulder and wrapped her legs around the detective's waist. Jane carried Maura like a father would carry a sleeping son. The position was awkward. Maura was smaller than Jane but she did have longer limbs than a child. Struggling to get up the stairs she huffed out her breath silently.

Once she was able to get Maura into her bed the blonde smiled and tiredly opened her eyes.

"You didn't have to carry me."

Jane gave a weak smile, a faint blush working its way onto her cheeks, "Yeah, well…. You looked tired. How many cases have you been working this week?"

Maura yawned and held up four fingers while trying to sit up to slip out of her skinny jeans. Jane pushed Maura back down and held a straight face. Her shaking fingers unbuttoned the jeans and then unzipped them.

"Jane," Maura questioned.

"Hush, Maur. I want to. You're tired, I'm tired. I would like to get you out of your pants and into a pair of my baggy sweats. Now hush before I lose my nerve."

Maura kept silent, lifting her hips to aid the Italian with her task of ridding the blonde of her pants. Maura bit her lip silently as Jane tossed them to the floor and went to the dresser and pulled out the pair of old sweats. Maura lifted her foot off the bed and let Jane pull the sweats up her legs. Again lifting her hips she exhaled a breath she forgot she was holding when Jane looked up from her task her breath hitched at the closeness they were sharing.

Shaking fingers started on the blouse buttons. From the bottom to the top Maura held herself up on her hands, leaning back slightly. The purple blouse was finally unbuttoned and pulled off. Jane swallowed harshly. Staring at Maura, Maura blushed.

"Jane. I can dress myself."

"Hush."

"Don't hush me."

"Shhh."

Maura huffed and watched Jane go back to the dresser and pull out yellow tank top. Maura blinked as Jane sat on the edge of the bed. "Maura, Can I take your bra off?"

Maura nodded and watched as Jane wrapped her arms around her chest, unhooking the binding expertly. Breaths hitched again and Jane pulled back. Straps fell and Jane fought back the heat rising in her cheeks. Pulling the bra away from the body, both women sat for a moment. Jane scanned over the heaving chest.

Maura watched Jane's reaction. This was sudden. Maura struggled to not cover herself. Not because she was worried of not holding expectations, because she knew she had a body drool worthy, but because Jane was looking at her like a cat would scan over its next feast. Jane tore her eyes away from pebbling nipples and looked at Maura.

"I'm sorry. I've just, I've just never been able to look. It's strange. I know we have the same package, but… I'm just… Don't think you're an experiment."

"It's okay Jane. Do whatever you want. I trust you."

Jane gulped and tore her gaze away, pulling the yellow tank top over Maura's head before straightening it over her abs.

"Another time. Now we can go to sleep."

_Chero here: Hey guys. I just want your opinion on this. It's going to get smutty soon. Romantic and with a plot. But SMUTTY._

_Gimme' some ideas. I've already got matching Garterbelts and a strapon from Torigagged._

_Sky, you're a sweetie. You're review made me smile._

_Everyone else that reviewed I thank you._

_Hopefully I can keep updating. I'm currently up now, so I'm gonna' keep typing._


	5. Chapter 5

Jane slipped into her out sweat pants and a black tank top. Sliding into Maura's guest bed she tried to steady her breath. Images of Maura's breasts were burned into her mind. She knew she should have just let Maura put her own clothes on, but something made her. She shouldn't have stared.

Jane was straight woman, who just happened to fall for her best friend. Who just happened to be another woman. Jane sighed and turned over onto her right side, missing sharing a bed with the doctor, but not trusting herself to keep things slow.

Closing her eyes, Jane tried to kick herself into a sleep state.

#SRSLY UB6IB9#

Jane's breath came in shallow huffs. She pushed her hips forward and back. The thick dildo's ridges pressing into Maura's cunt. Maura's legs wrapped around the Italian's waist, pulling her in deeper. A deep growl sounded as Jane tried to keep the movements up. Sweat dripping off her shoulders as she tried to keep herself from falling into her friend.

Eyes closed tight, Maura huffed out a breath each time Jane pushed in slowly. The bumpy ridges causing sweet delight to the blonde. Topping out at eight inches the bright pink strap on was buried in the sopping mess. Another pump out and back in and Maura's breath caught. Her arms pulled Jane's mouth to hers. A kiss messy with lust. Saliva trailing between the two woman when they broke apart. Jane's arms burned with keeping her up. Another hip movement.

"_Faster._"

Jane gulped and pulled out until the tip of the fake cock was peeking out, and back in deep. A _squelsh_ of wetness sounded, "_No."_

Maura's back arched again. Jane's hair created a curtain around Maura's face and her own. Another messy kiss. Another hip thrust. A steady rhythm of _squelsh_ and _schlick_ were heard. Jane puffed out a breath.

Jane pulled back out. Pushed in hard. Out. In. Out. In. Faster. Arms shaking to keep herself up. Maura's nails ripping into her shoulder blades. A hiss of pain. Maura's back arched, the women's breasts grazing against each other.

#B6NWS0IB9#

Maura swallowed a quick breath. She placed her hand on her chest feeling her rapid heartbeat. She closed her eye, the dream felt so real. She glanced over at the clock and saw it was barely past 3 in the morning. Getting up from her bed she gritted her teeth as she felt her sodden underwear. Closing her eyes tight she went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Need to by that one, for sure."

_Chero here: Okay, so shameless promotion._

_Tumblr guys. _

_You can ask me what you want. Send requests of what you want in here._

_So I got the strap on in. Garters for another time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chero here: LucidDayDreams might I add that I loooooove your picture. Like for reals. Girl crush! *cough* *swoons* *cough*_

_What to type next…..hmm…. Oh IDEA!_

Maura sat at her dining room table sipping her coffee and searching for new toys. She really shouldn't Jane and she weren't even in a relationship. Bass pushed herself into the leg of the chair and the doctor looked down, "I know Bass. I'm rushing things aren't I?"

Jane walked into the kitchen, her hair a complete disaster and red marks on her cheek from falling asleep on wrinkled fabric. She rubbed her cheek and grabbed a cup of coffee while silently scratching her butt. Maura smiled at the domestic style they lived. Jane basically lived in Maura's house. Having more clothes here and it was closer to work she rarely saw a need to go to her own apartment.

Maura pulled up the next tab over that had shoes. Jane passed behind her and kissed the top of her head and rolling her eyes at the screen before sitting across from the doctor. Maura mentally congratulated herself. Jane took a sip of her coffee and looked over at her friend with lazy, droopy eyes.

I had a great dream last night. I think I was riding around a horse named Argo. I think you were there. It was in the past. I had this sword and leather armor and you wrote about everything we did. Maura smiled. Jane looked up from her coffee and asked, "What did you dream about?"

Maura held her smile up. "Oh you know, the usual. Just new things to shop for."

Jane nodded in understanding. "We should do something today."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's go shopping. You've been bogged down at work and you had a dream about things to buy. You only have dreams like that when you _really_ want to go buy it."

Maura's eyes widened a bit.

"What did you want to buy anyway?"

_Chero here: Short chapter. Its 2am. Off to bed._

_Gimme' an idea for what they do out on the town?_


	7. Chapter 7

Maura smiled and closed her laptop, looking over at the detective as she tried to wake herself up. Jane smiled back and took the last drag of her coffee.

"What shoes did you want to buy anyway?"

Maura's lips tightened, "Well, I really wasn't looking at shoes."

Jane pushed her hair out of her face and nodded.

"Jane, Can we go on a date today?"

"Sure, Maur. Where are you thinking of going?

Maura bit her lip for a moment, "How about we go to the park? We can talk about what's going to happen."

Jane nodded before getting up to change clothes. When Jane was clear of the kitchen Maura opened her laptop again and finished buying everything in her shopping cart.

#6&9RFRNDS#

Jane came down from the bedrooms dressed in low riding jeans and a Red Sox's jersey open with a regular white tank top underneath. Her hair was semi-tamed; a clip kept her hair off her shoulders and a light dash of her regular eyeliner sealed the deal. Her phone hung on her belt from its holder while her wallet was pushed into her back pocket.

Maura followed behind Jane in a pair of form fitting jeans and an emerald green, sleeveless blouse. Her hair was perfection and with barely any makeup she looked right out of a magazine. Flats decked her feet for a change and a small purse hung on her arm.

The women smiled at each other and went back into the kitchen, Maura pulled out a cooler while Jane went to making a couple of peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. Maura put in water bottles and strawberries. Jane took the cooler as both women made their way to the doctor's car.

"Should we pick up Jo Friday on the way to the park?"

"Yeah, maybe she'll want to play."

Maura smiled as she drove to her friend's apartment. The women talked about anything and almost everything. Laughing at jokes and memories, the atmosphere was light and delightful.

Jane ran inside her apartment grabbing Jo Friday's overly pink collar and leash and both girls ran out the door.

#W00P13#

"Jane, I think we should start figuring out where everything is going to lead us."

Jane's hand shifted from a slight swing from there gentle walk to taking Maura's hand. Maura looked up at the brunette and smiled shyly. A slight blush crossed her face as the scars brushed against her own palm. A brief thought about the texture could do in the bedroom.

"What is there to talk about? I love you, you love me. Let's call this our first date as an official couple. We can't just go back to being friends currently. But if anything happens and it doesn't work out, well. Well, we'll cross that at the point."

Maura smiled and they kept walking in silence. Jo Friday slightly panting ahead of them as they continued walking.

_Chero here: Okay, so I'm all about dating before sex. So it might be a couple dates before they go there. But, I'm not sure. I type and don't really think. Next chapter is going to be mature though. For sure. I need to write something smutty. If not I might do a one-shot. I've got idea for their first time. I just read something on Tumblr (I reblogged if you want to see) I think it might go to something like that._

_ Tenaji –Just a bit, I tease myself. I have to go and read what I write after I post because I basically black out when I'm typing._

_ LOCISVU – Maura did. You have an idea of any toys you want Maura to have bought? I know for sure of the strap on and a vibrator (just a bullet egg one). Any you want to see? Steamy shower scene might be a masturbation one instead of a sex scene_

_ Fate- 187 – there will be a shopping scene. Might be a dream though. Not sure. If anything there will be a public sex scene._


	8. Chapter 8

Maura bit into her sandwich a smiled. Jane chuckled hoarsely and bit into her own. Jo Friday laid out on her back in the grass near the women. Jane sat in a cross legged fashion while Maura sat with her legs in front on her, her foot gentle playing along Jane's exposed shin.

The doctor wiped her mouth slightly with a napkin and cleared her throat, "Are we an item?" Jane nodded in response and shifted from her position and moved her foot to play with Maura's thigh.

Maura looked down at the game, "Is this Foot-play?"

"Footsie Maur," Jane laughed out.

Maura hummed in response chewing her last bite, she took a sip from her water to wash down the sandwich. Jane shifted closer and lay out on the grass pulling Maura down with her. Jo Friday moved onto the two women and lay in the crease on both of their sides where they met, barely any space between the two.

"What is one of your sexual fantasies, Maura?"

The medical examiner blushed and turned to look at the detective. "What? It's a legit question? Am I moving too fast? Because I feel like I can fly just being able to call you my girlfriend."

"I want us to wear matching garters for our first time."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. But I think you would be immaculate. The black lacy contrasting with your bare skin. I think if someone would to see they would believe we were gorgeous."

"Well, no one is going to see."

"That's fine, your turn to answer."

Jane turned her head away from the questioning look and coughed to clear her throat. "I kind of want you to make the first move."

Maura smiled and took Jane's hand, shifting up Jo Friday groaned and ran across Jane's stomach causing her to jump up slightly from the pain of dog claws in her abs.

"Sorry."

"S'not your fault."

"Is your stomach okay?"

Jane nodded pulling her shirt up slightly to see the angry red marks, Maura leaned down, pulling her hair behind her ear before kissing the marks. Jane swallowed hard and fell back onto the grass. Maura smiled and straddled her friend, her hand taking Jane's wrists from her sides and pulling them above her head.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"Slightly, I don't like being bound. Memories," Jane's gaze saddened as Maura pulled her hands back; Jane kept her hand above her head.

"We are going to fix that. Let's play a game Jane."

"We're not teenagers anymore Maur."

"I know, but let's play Too Hot."

The detective's eyebrows furrowed in a question. "It's were we kiss, but we can't touch. First to touch loses and the winner gets to do whatever she wants to the loser."

"You're going to lose, Maur."

Maura chuckled as Jane sat up slightly, placing her hands at her side. Maura shifted on Jane's lap and let her forearms rest on Jane's shoulders. Maura moved first and kissed Jane, a tongue moved inside at the first inhale from the detective. Jane's fingers gripped into the grass and Maura's hands came off her shoulder's hovering in the air, fingers becoming fists.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane pushed forward into Maura. Their tongues moved against each other. One would pull back for a quick breath and they were back at it. Maura pushed back and the two women fell back, Jane huffed at the doctor's weight. Maura's forearms held her up a bit, her hands wringing together, her hips grinded slightly as heat started to build in her lower half.

Jane's hands created fists above the doctor's hips, pulling back at the last second. She pushed her hips forward and moaned. Maura groaned, the women's foreheads pushed against each other's as they broke apart to breathe. Jane smiled, "You won't win."

Maura attacked the detective's mouth again. A jogger passed the couple, ran backwards, smiled and he kept himself jogging forward. Jane smiled into their kiss and pushed her hips forward. Maura moaned again her tongue tracing the contours of Jane's mouth. Jane sat up the doctor following, she pushed the doctor back with her body and the two tumbled back. Maura huffed out a breath as Jane's body moved on hers. Maura's hands pulled at the grass above her head.

Jane's body rested in-between Maura's legs, her belt buckle pressed into the medical examiner's center. Maura moaned as Jane pressed her hips down, mouths attached to each other. Maura turned her body and both women tumbled again, Jane ended up on the bottom. The women laughed slightly until Maura shifted her legs, her thigh pressing into Jane.

"Unfair," husked out the taller of the two.

"All's fair in love and war, Janie."

Jane smirked and pressed her thigh upwards causing the doctor to fall forward and catch herself on Jane's chest. The doctor's hands gripped the detective's shirt. Face downward, Maura's fingers pressed into Jane's chest, causing her to moan slightly.

"That's not fair Jane."

Jane smiled and kissed the medical examiner again, pulling her closer by the back of her neck, mumbling into her lips, "All's fair in love and making out, Maur."

Maura rolled her eyes, "War Jane."

"Yeah, a war in our pants."

The couple broke apart in a fit of laughter, Jo Friday returning from her chase of the jogging man. The man smiled as he passed the two women, seeing their smiles. The small dog ran from behind him and barreled in-between them.

"Jo! How'd you get loose?"

The man spoke up from his place on the track, "Might've happened when you two were trying to control your hands.

The women blushed together and scrambled off each other as he continued his jog.

_Chero here: *le gasp!_

_Haha. This was fun. I'm still up and about to continue typing._

_If you want to chat me up live you can either go to or add me as a friend on Facebook (go to my profile on here). Just don't be weird._

_I dunno why I continue typing. I could be watching Xena: Warrior Princess or Avatar the Last Airbender or Criminal Minds or … Switched at Birth…. Or NCIS… I looove me some Cote de Pablo….._

_Or GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I looooove Naya Rivera._


	10. Chapter 10

"Jane," Maura blushed out the name as she stood up brushing the grass off her, picking up the lunch box and pulling the detective up, "I think we should go home now." Jane smiled and took the bag from the doctor. Bending and picking up Jo Friday's leash the three girls made their way to the car.

In the car Jo Friday sat happily in the back, paws on the door as she looked out the window. Jane leaned her head against the cool glass, a contrast to the heat in her body.

"So, you lost. Just like I said you would."

Maura huffed out, "Only because you cheated."

"Did not," Jane husked out before leaning in and taking Maura's ear lobe into her mouth and nibbling. Maura gripped her steering wheel tightly, mumbling to herself about how she was almost home. Jane smiled and leaned back in her own seat thinking of how she was going to use her prize. She knew she wouldn't be able to use it just yet, but she did have a thought on how she could use when she got home.

"When can I use my prize?"

Maura blushed again, her blonde hair falling to block Jane from her view, "Whenever I suppose. I don't know what it is about you Jane, but I feel as if we've been together for years now."

Jane nodded in response and they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. The only sounds in the car were the soft playing indie music and the pants from the small canine in the back seat.

#R3V13W#

Maura took the lunch box and emptied it of their trash before putting it back in its drawer, pulling out a strawberry she fed Bass. Jane pulled off her jersey, letting it hang from a dining room chair.

Jo Friday was let outside in Maura's backyard and let to her own desires. Jane turned around and looked at the doctor.

"I've decided what I want you to do."

Maura looked up from her squat, Bass licking her fingers with his stub of a tongue, she stood up as the land turtle began her detour.

"What would that be?"

Jane blushed slightly, losing her courage. Maura wrapped her arms around the steely detective, listening to her even heartbeat speed up; she rested her chin on Jane's chest, looking up at her partner. Jane looked down and smiled, kissing Maura's hair line.

"I want you to go take a shower."

Maura's eyebrows came down in a question.

"I'm going to take a separate shower, at the same time. Set a timer for 45 minutes. During your shower I want you to think about what we did at the park and –," Jane coughed out the rest. It was lost on the doctor.

"And what Jane? We're both consenting adults."

"And I want you to touch yourself. Thinking about me."

Maura blushed this time and pulled away. Jane grinded her teeth together. Hoping she hadn't pushed too fast.

Maura smiled, "Well, this is the easiest task I could have thought of. I hope you'll do the same. I did have removable shower head put in for a reason. Who knew you would have given me a task that I do already."

Swaying her hips the medical examiner took her leave. Jane watched while biting her lip. Pushing off the counter she went to the guest bathroom.

She listened as the main bathrooms water rushed on and she turned her own water on, pulling the shower head down she turned the dial until the water was a single pulsing jet steam.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane stepped into the shower, running her hands through her hand under the jet stream. She shuddered with thoughts of Maura doing the same. Her nipples tightened with her thoughts. After washing her hair she slid down the back of the shower, sighing as she pulled down the shower head.

_Maura finished her washing process and stared at the shower wall in front of her. A teasing pulse between her legs. _Jane told me to think of her while I did this._ Maura sighed when she realized she had over 35 minutes. More than she ever took. She pushed her wet forehead against her white wall while a teasing hand went down between her legs._

Jane pulled the pulsing jet between her legs, aiming the stream into her inner thigh and she huffed out a breath. She pulled the hose forward more and the jet of cool water her clit. She gasped out a silent purr of pleasure. Imagines ran through her head of Maura topping her and holding the jet against her while the shared a shower.

_Maura shuddered out a breath as her well-manicured nails ran through her folds. Fingers digging into soft, pink flesh in all the right places. Maura thought about her Jane, wet in the shower. Her face twisted up in agonizing pleasure. Fingers pressed in, pushing against her pleasure spot. Maura bit her bottom lip to keep silent, even if she needn't to._

Jane hunched over as the jet her clit, sending waves of joy through her body. Her toned thighs tightened while her toes curled against the shower floor, seeking a surface to level her on. The jet became too much and she aimed the jet lower. A mistake as a climax went straight down her back and she nearly screamed in ecstasy.

_Blonde hair turned brown in the rain above her, Maura pressed into herself. She pressed her thumb into her own clit, circling it. A small scream sounded through the house. The medical examiner paused in her ministrations and she smiled. Pumping her hand more she bit her free hand and rocked against herself._

Huffed breaths sounded in the small shower. She tried to aim the jet back up but the sensitivity stopped her. Breaking her own restrictions the detective stood on wobbling legs. Turning off the water and placing the shower head back in it holster she stepped out and towel dried herself. Stepping into a pair of boy shorts and a black tank top she padded her way to tell Maura she didn't have to stay in as long as she said. Only 20 minutes left anyway.

_The doctor heard her bathroom door open and she bit her lip. She was so close. A few more thrusts and she would have broken the dam she hadn't been able to in weeks. Her hips rocked as she stopped herself_

"Maur?"

Maura rolled her eyes and thanked herself for having a dark shower curtain. A shaky breath answered back, "Y-Yes?"

Jane gulped as she heard the lingering lust in the doctor's voice. She pushed her boxers off and tore off her tank top. Praying to a higher power she hoped that she wasn't pushing too hard or too fast but the Almighty Power Above she wasn't waiting anymore.

Maura jumped as her curtain was pulled back and the brunette stepped in. Words ceased as the detective stared. The blonde's hand buried in-between her legs, forehead pressed into the wall, other hand teasing her left breast. The doctor swallowed her breath as she turned her eyes toward her friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane couldn't take it anymore. She pressed her lips to Maura's and kissed her, pushing her tongue in and swirling as their flesh met. Hardened nipples grazed each other cause the women to moan into each other. Maura pulled her hand out of herself and tugged Jane closer by her hips. Hands grasped each other in a heated embrace.

Jane kicked the water off and tugged Maura out of the bath tub, pulling down the curtain in haste. Both women giggled into each other's mouths, breaking when they had to push one another out the door. Maura's hands tangled in the detective's wet locks and pushed her against the bed.

Jane's knees knocked against the bed and she fell back pulling the doctor with her. The medical examiner fell on top of Jane, her knee in between thighs and on the other side of one. Jane tugged at the blonde's hair, kissing her with fever.

Tongue's danced with each other. Maura's hands went to work on smaller breasts and tweaked nipples causing the detective to break the kiss and arc her back in a moan. The doctor took the chance to kiss at Jane's neck, suckling where the neck met the shoulder, leaving a dark mark. Maura shirted down more and sucked on Jane's nipple. Jane's moans gurgled out of her mouth as pleasure assaulted her.

Never had Jane been topped. Even with men she could never let a man top her after Hoyt. Never enough trust, but with Maura, the thought never crossed her mind. Maura's hands brought Jane's up above her head and held them there. She paused on her decent and came back up looking Jane in the eyes. Jane's closed eyes opened when she felt hazel eyes peering at her and a heated breath on her lips.

"I want to cuff you Jane. I want you to completely trust me."

Jane's eyes widened at the thought, thinking back to her bad experiences. Staring at her friend, she nodded. Maura crawled off of her lover, all but running into her closet and coming back with a back of cuffs. The insides lined with soft, supple leather; Maura had spent a fortune on these. She never really had a plan for them, but while web surfing a few months ago, they seems like a good idea.

Jane struggle to keep her breath even, she trusted Maura but the experience of being held down was never a good one for her.

"Jane, these are breakaways. With enough pressure they break allowing you out. I want you to know. If you want to stop at any time tell me so, or just pull."

Displaying the cuffs Maura showed Jane how a toddler could have broken the clasps away. She smiled at the scared woman on her bed.

"Sit up and move to the head board darling."

Jane swallowed her breath and moved up the head board, allowing the doctor to move her pillows to allow Jane to settle in comfortably. Maura gave a smile and pulled the cuffs up cuffing Jane's hands in front of her, settled on her lap. Jane gave a questioning look.

"I know you're not ready for the full binding, so this will give you some movability. If you will please grip the head board?"

Jane shifted her cuffed hands up and gripped the head board. Maura got back on the bed and kissed Jane's lips, shifting down quickly, laying on her stomach in front of Jane. Jane blushed at the position as Maura moved her calves up to meet the backs of her thighs and when Maura pushed her legs apart. The air hit her and she bit her lip at the exposure.

"Maur? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find your Grafenberg Spot."

Jane's eye brows came down in a question, "My what?"

"Your G-Spot."

Jane rolled her eyes and bit her lip when Maura pushed a single finger in her. A wet _schlick _sounded in the air and Maura bit the inside of her cheek as she concentrated. Jane rocked her hips when the doctor moved in and out more.

"H-How's your s-search going?" Jane huffed out while she tried to control her hips and keep her hands above her head. Maura pushed in more and thumbed her clit, a smile on her face. She had found what she was looking for, but she wasn't going to tell Jane.

The doctor's hot tongue pressed into Jane's sex, Jane slammed her eyes shut in pleasure. Maura tongued at the wetness. Circling a clit and blowing in turn. Suckling on the swollen nub and pushing her fingers in again as hips rocked uncontrolled. Jane's moans exploded in the room and she muttered into the empty air about God.

Jane's walls were sucking Maura's fingers in and it was then the doctor took her chance. A firm push and pull on the heaven sent spot sent Jane over the edge. Jane pulled her hands to her chest, cuffs snapping as she gripped at the medical examiner's shoulders.

Maura pulled back after the shocks were sent through the Italian's body. Jane pulled her closer and kissed her lips, a smile on her face.

"What next? We just crossed the thin, blue line."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane's lips again, "I bought a strap on and I was wanting you to take complete control."

Jane gasped out, "Maura!"

Maura frowned in question, "What?"

Jane smirked and pulled the doctor closer, "Only if you call me next time you're touching yourself and thinking of me."

"Deal."

_Chero here: So like, I've got a few scenes to wrap it up with. _

_-phone sex_

_-public sex_

_-Jane and that Hot pink dildo…. And vibrators…. And nipple clamps…. And …..and….anal plug? (This will be the last major scene_

_-then a nice fluffy ending_

_Welp, I hope I covered everything…. HOT PINK DILDO!_

_Lol, I'm wrapping this up soon because I start my last year of high school on the 29__th__. _

_But after this I'll write a one-shot. Jane gives up. So follow me and if you like Adventure Time and iCarly and Xena and….well… I dunno. Check out my other stories _


	13. Chapter 13

Jane searched through the vegetables on the racks. Lettuce, carrots, cucumbers, and radishes littered her vision. Her phone started buzzing in her pocket, not bothering to look at the number she answered with a gruff, "Rizzoli."

A heavy pant gave way on the phone causing the detective's eye brows to arch. Using her shoulder to hold the phone to her ear while picked up the carrot sticks and placed them in a bag. A pant came from the device followed by a mutter of Jane's name. Jane pulled her phone down and saw Maura's smiling picture staring at her.

Jane gritted her teeth and placed the phone back on her ear, listening to a wet _slurp_ of fingers digging into a wet mess. Jane gulped and looked around the store, hoping that no one could hear what she was listening too. She pushed the cart down the next isle picking up the bread and finishing her shopping list.

Going to the check-out she listened intently, heavy pants and the noises of a hand slapping against swollen flesh pounded in her ears. A blush worked into her face as she paid for the items and took the 7 bags out to her car. Pushing them into her trunk and returning the cart Jane settled in her seat.

"Jane."

The husked voice sent a stream of heat into her core, dripping onto the fabric beneath her. Gulping, "Y-yes Maura?"

"Hurry home, please? I've just unwrapped the package I bought."  
Jane turned on her car and put her phone in the holster, turning on the blue tooth. Maura's pants and moans sounded through the speakers.

"Jane, I'm turning on the video call."

Jane smiled to herself as she pulled onto the freeway, seeing Maura's blushing smile. She swallowed her breath as the doctor moved back onto the bed, naked. Jane's eye bulged out of her head as the blonde sat back on the bed, leaning back against the head board and pulled out a blue vibrator from the night stand.

Maura smiled and placed it against her clit, knowing Jane couldn't watch the entire time. A buzz came through the speakers and Jane glanced at the phone. Maura sat back, her heels dug into the bed for leverage as the vibrator assaulted her clit. The buzz stopped and the beds silent creaks barely sounded through the car as she moved to pull out another toy.

This time it was the hot pink strap on. She pulled out the rounded dildo. One side reaching eight inches long with smooth bumps lining the phallus. The other end turned upwards slightly, able to be pushed into the strap on wearer. Jane glanced over during the red light and groaned. The doctor pushed the dildo into her and turned the vibrator back on.

A pace was set; Maura struggled to keep her movements slow, only allowing the vibrator to be on the lowest setting. Pushing the fake cock into her she bit her lip, moaning out. Jane raced home, ignoring the groceries when she finally managed to get back to Maura's house.

Shredding her clothes the moment the door was shut, she struggled into the room. A shoe tossed by the couch, the other by the TV, a sock on the TV and its partner on the couch, the pants flew and landed on a lamp, shaking it shade, and the t-shirt flew onto Bass as she made her way to the kitchen, a bra landed in the hall way and finally the ruined panties landed on the floor right by the bed.

Jane took the phone off its perch on the dresser and turned to look at her lover. Maura stared back, a quiet buzz still in the air. Pulling back the vibrator and turning it off Maura smiled back. Standing up she went to Jane carrying the harness and dripping dildo.

"You want me to wear that?"

Maura blushed and nodded. "Well, I'm going to need help putting that on."

"Well then come here detective."

Jane stepped closer allowing the medical examiner to manipulate her body to fit the harness on her legs loosely.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chero here: So, I keep an update of Calamity Jane and I was wondering…. We should make that fanfiction another Fifty Shades of Grey. Cause you know. That was a Twilight fanfiction first…. I mean, the girl already has better grammar, a plot, and a loving fanbase…. Why can't we do it? She would only have to change the title and names… but we would all know….. I mean for reals. Fifty Shades gave fanfiction a bad name. Making it seem as if all fanfiction is only sex. Wait… never mind,atleast my story has a somewhat plot….okay I lied. But it has a kind of plot…. I mean, they got together and are exploring each other in the honeymoon phase of a relationship….. It will have a nice ending a few chapters…._

_**Okay, on with the story.**_

###############################

Jane shivered as Maura kissed her inner thigh and brought the hot pink hotness to her thigh, pushing it into the straps and dragging the straps down further.

"Spread your legs, please."

Jane widened her stance, placing a hand on Maura's shoulder to steady herself as the fake flesh pushed into her wetness. She bit her lip feeling as the phallus stretched her just enough to give her pleasure, and was aimed at her g-spot, barley brushing it while she stood still. The doctor tightened the straps then and stayed on her knees, looking up at Jane.

She took the pink cock into her mouth, licking herself off of it, cleaning it of her earlier actions. Jane gaped, mouth wide as her side of the strap on brushed gentle at her slit and g-spot in tandem with Maura's head bobs. She curled her long fingers through Maura's hair and groaned at the feeling, her thighs getting sticky.

"Oh, God Maur, you're gonna' have to stop."

Maura came back up with a noticeable _pop_ off of the pinkness. Pulling the detective to follow her, Jane gritted her teeth to keep from moaning with each step. She walked slower with wider steps. Finally back at the bed she lay down among the pillows, smelling Maura's phone call on the sheets. Maura straddled the Italian and slid along the underside of the shaft, letting the head brush against Jane's navel.

Jane's toes curled as she pulled the doctor down for a heated kiss. Tongues battling slowly as both women moaned. Maura shifted her hips faster, grinding down and breaking the kiss, using her right pinkie finger to wipe the saliva off her bottom lip.

"I can't take this anymore," A breathy voice whispered as the doctor shifted her hips up and plunged down on the shaft. Both women moaned loudly as it pressed into their sensitivities. Grinding down until the phallus was all the way inside of her Maura gritted her teeth. Leaning over she kissed Jane. Pulling the scarred hands above her head the doctor held them their as she assaulted the detectives neck. Pulling her hips back and up she pressed down and forward.

Jane's mind was a blur at the feelings. Every time Maura moved the harness would hit her clit and the side inside of her would push into her sweet spot. With the medical examiner pinning her down and kissing her neck she couldn't remember her own middle name. She leaned forward to kiss Maura but the doctor shoved her down again and took a nipple into her mouth.

Jane's hips bucked as her lover took her fiercely. Nipples bruised from their slow torture within her mouth, she felt her stomach drop expectantly. Screaming out she came, hard. Her toes curls and her legs bounced under the doctor as her hands were pushed down by the doctor. Her inner muscles clutched at the pink phallus and caused her to ride her climax out even longer.

By the time she was relaxed Maura sat on her hunches and stared lovingly at her lover. Jane opened her eyes with an ear-to-ear shit eatin' grin. She panted slightly and pulled the doctor down for a kiss.

"Jane, you look so beautiful when you achieve orgasm."

Jane laughed and pulled the down to kiss her again, frowning when she realized she hadn't come yet.

"You didn't come yet?"

Maura turned her head and blushed, "Not yet, I find that too much going on at one time tends to shut me down."

Jane smiled and squeezed her eyes as Maura pulled herself off the hot pink dildo and her wetness oozed onto Jane's stomach.

"But you're soaking?"

"Yes, but I generally can't 'come' when I've got penetration from a cock."

"Jane bit her lip as a plan formed in her head."

#####################################

Chero here: Alrighty. I'm gonna be updating soon. Ive got barely a week to close this up. Well, Be right back, gotta go take a shower and release some Immunoglobulin A… tee hee….

*blush*


	15. Chapter 15

"Will you move in with me?"

Jane twirled her spoon in her coffee and pretended to give the question some thought. Sipping her slightly sweetened black heaven she bit her cheek and pondered at the ceiling.

"I dunno', Maur, I mean Jo is here, all my clothes are here, my beer is stocked here…. What else is there?"

"Your furniture and your apartment?"

"Okay, so sell my furniture give the money to Rondo and let the complex deal with the rest."

Maura smiled at Jane's way of saying yes. She took her own sip of coffee and twirled her hair unconsciously. Jane smirked and finished her coffee before pulling the doctor up and shoving her to the car.

"Jane what are you doing? Where are you taking me? I'm not ready to be seen by the public!"

"You're fine Maur! You look like a goddess."

"You're one to say," the doctor crossed her arms in a huff, "You only want me naked anyway."

Jane turned her head and smiled, "Very true, but I love you."

"I love you more."

"Hives."

Maura touched her neck, feeling for hives but finding none she swatted at Jane's thigh. "But I don't have my purse or phone."

"You won't need 'em."

Maura stared out the window, wistfully. She pulled the bottle of water from the cup holder and picked at the label, still staring out the window. Jane drove in silence, only shifting to turn on the country station. Driving the speed limit for once Jane smiled at how she and Maura had become so domestic. Living together for the past couple of months, taking the same car to work. She smiled again.

When the BPD found out they thought nothing of it. The only word they got was from the big boss of not having any lesbian sex at work. No a big deal, they did it in the car. Yesterday was the first time Maura had ever had a problem with getting off, and Jane was going to fix it.

#W00PALMS7D0N3#

The first show time for the Avengers was fairly early. There were only 4 people in the theatre, Jane and Maura and another couple. The other couple was a pair of lovesick boys. Kissing in the lighted theater. Maura noticed them first, sitting in the back row and whispered to Jane, "You don't think they are going to have sex in here do you?"

Jane ignored her lover and pulled her down into the middle of the theater. The boys in the back were not being silent, moans pooled into the ears of the grown women, making them blush. The movie started not much later, Maura absolutely bored. Leaning into Jane, she picked a piece of popcorn from the small bag.

The bag lay in Jane's lap, and once the salt ridden popcorn was gone Jane pushed the armrest between them up. She pulled the one on her other side up as well and pushed their trash under the seat; she slouched in her seat and pulled Maura with her. Maura shifted to get comfortable but stopped when Jane's hands pushed their way into Maura's skinny jeans.

Opening the button and unzipping the material, Jane's hands snuck into Maura's lacy panties. She didn't rush anything, sliding her middle and ring finger into the doctor's folds, and gentle stroking her clit.

"What are you doing," hissed the medical examiner.

"Nothing."


	16. End

Jane continued stroking the doctor's clit in slow circles. This wasn't sex this time. This was love. Something had been stressing her lover and she was going to find out.

"What's been bothering you?"

A stroke, another, and yet again another. Maura widened her legs and lay her head on Jane's shoulder, closing her eyes to the action movie.

"It's nothing."

Jane stroked at the doctor's clit feeling the wetness seeping onto her fingers, dipping lower she heard Maura gasps slightly and push up into her, a hand flying to grip had around the neck. Moving her fingers back up, she massaged the swelling nerves. Maura kissed Jane's neck.

"It's just, I really want to marry you, but I don't want to move to fast."

Jane's fingers never stopped, but Jane did lean down and kiss Maura's lips, whispering a yes to her love. Maura started to tear up and smiled up at her friend. She felt her orgasm coming and she bucked her hips slightly, Jane hastened her pace.

Maura bit into the detective's neck as her body arched in the seats.

"You really should have told me. I mean you've been tense for a couple weeks now all because of that?"

Maura panted and nodded, pulling Jane's fingers out and licking them clean.

"Its alright though right? I mean? I do love you."

Jane smiled and kissed her doctor.

############################################  
_Chero here: Seriously. That's. The. Ending._

_Told you I sucked. Sorry, but I really lost the battle on this one, I liked it and all, but I just couldn't finish and keep going and going, short ending is short. Sorry if any confusion over the time line, but really this was just about smut. _

_Peace out, read my other ones. Most of my stories are one-shots because I'm too busy/ lazy to write more._

_Check out my fictionpress account for my original story. _


End file.
